BuddyGD
BuddyGD was a Filipino-Canadian YouTuber who did art and gaming videos. BuddyGD actually started his YouTube career in 2015 with the username TheImpossibleGeometry, however his channel was terminated twice due to usage of copyrighted songs. He decided to return in ealy-2017 as GMDBuddy, which he renamed to BuddyGD. During his early days, he rapidly grown in subscribers, and reached his 500 subscriber milestone in April, while posting only 30 videos. He continued posting Geometry Dash content fully until November of the same year, while showing interests in vlogging. In February 2018, he fulfilled his interests by posting a video on his field trip as his first vlog. However, as of August of 2018, the video was deleted. As he continued posting more and more Geometry Dash, he got more and more tired and bored of the game, and more and more depressed after his subscribers forced him to play and make more videos of the game when he didn't feel like it. So he started posting art videos to entertain his viewers and as an attempt for people to forget about the Geometry Dash videos, however it didn't work. So in a way to stop the drama and commotion, Buddy announced his retirement from the game entirely in December 5, 2018. Majority of his videos are in topic with Geometry Dash, however he is planning to delete them sometime in 2019, to be able to fully develop his channel into art and animation entirely. He used to post daily and weekly depending on his school schedule, however from what has been posted recently in his videos and community tab, it is implied that he is currently on a hiatus, and barely shows any sign of making more videos. From what he DMed to someone, he said that his mental health went "insanely" bad, forcing him to go into hiatus to cope. BuddyGD is currently on an indefinite hiatus as of January 2019. December 2018-February 2019: Long Hiatus *The hiatus started from December 5, 2018 shortly after quitting Geometry Dash, which he currently thinks of as the game that "broke" him, and so, celebrated Christmas and New Year with very little fanfare. *On Mid-January 2019, he created a second channel called buddygdmusic, which collected over 100 subs as of February 2019. And said that he abandoned his main channel and reduced it only to community posts. February 2019-Present: Return *In one of his latest community posts, he sent a teaser of a rebirth video, which most probably meant his return from his second channel. However, currently no one has a clue on what the video is about. Collaborations As of December 2018, he has not collabed with anyone yet, however planned to do so with the following YouTubers, until it was cancelled due to the hiatus: *FroggyFrog *GalaxyFlowerG *KawaiiHusky Paws Facts *He has started his YouTube career as early as age 11. *Even though he resides in the Philippines, he hasn't spoken any Filipino in his videos. Neither speaking French even though he is part-Canadian. Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Artists Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017